Salvation
by KalenCaelli
Summary: Merrill still couldn't believe Hawke had actually chosen her - a oneshot based off a kMeme prompt.


Title: Salvation

Rating: M

Author: KalenCaelli

Author's Note: By gods, I'm outing myself on the kMeme! The world is ending! Pull your money out of the stock market now! Run for your miserable lives! Anyways, in all seriousness (because I am never serious), I decided to go ahead and post this here because hey, I can. No, I haven't forgotten about the stories you all know and love. If you want to know more about my current projects, visit the profile page.

In the meantime, check out Snafu1000 MiT again, and review that wonderful sucker :P

* * *

"Don't save me. Please, just ... don't."

A warm palm cupped Merrill's cheek and the mage couldn't help but lean into it, savoring the tentative caress of Hawke's thumb across her skin.

"I care about you," the warrior murmured, bright eyes studying the diminutive woman, trying to commit the sight to memory. "Merrill," her name rolled off the warrior's lips like honey. "It's going to be okay."

"Hawke, I..." Marian's finger traced over her lower lip, pressing lightly against the skin, silencing any further protests.

_Creators, is it getting hot in here?_ Merrill's eyes darted to the fire, making sure it hadn't suddenly flared up. Her skin tingled everywhere Hawke touched.

"Call me Marian." The warm blue eyes lifted, crinkling at the corners that way they did whenever the warrior was happy.

Merrill's eyes fluttered shut. She didn't deserve this – didn't deserve her. Hawke, no Marian, she was so beautiful and pretty. The elf was all bony angles and hard planes, knobby knees and elbows. She had callouses on her hands from holding her staff. Her breasts were too small and she had too many freckles. And she turned into a blubbering fool anytime she spoke with Marian. What had she been thinking coming here?

All it took was one glance from Hawke to make her go shaky in the knees.

"Merrill," Marian's hand gently pressed on her cheek, forcing the elf to meet her gaze. Merrill opened her eyes, staring into the impossibly blue orbs. Those gorgeous eyes...

Before she could lose her courage, she hooked her arm around Hawke's neck, rising on her tiptoes and pressing their lips together.

Marian stiffened slightly underneath her touch, and Merrill's stomach fell. _I shouldn't have done that. Oh how foolish could I be? How could did I think she would feel the same way? _She began to pull away, her mind already racing over excuses she could use to flee Hawke's estate.

A hand pressed insistently on her back, holding her in place, and quite unexpectedly Marian's head tilted to the side, her lips parting slightly as she deepened the kiss. Merrill's heart began to race. _Creators she's kissing me back. She's really..._

Hawke felt the tension rolling off of Merrill's shoulders, reluctantly drawing her lips away, the taller woman resting her forehead against the elf's. "Merrill, relax..." Marian's features softened. "You're doing just fine."

"I..." Merrill stammered, her cheeks turning a deep rose. "I'm sorry. It's just that I've never done this before and I..."

The press of Hawke's lips against her own silenced any further protests. Marian's hands slipped around Merrill's slender waist, pulling the shorter woman closer. The elf's breathing hitched as the unfamiliar sensations coursed through her body. She could feel the dips and curves of Marian's body that were normally hidden under the heavy armor she usually wore. Their bodies molded into each other, fitting together like two halves of a puzzle.

Hawke's lips nibbled softly at her mouth, teasing and coaxing a response from the nervous woman. Merrill did her best to imitate Marian, though she barely suppressed a gasp when Marian's tongue slipped inside her own mouth.

Conscious thought fled her mind as she became immersed in a myriad of tastes and sensations. From the softness of Marian's lips to the taste of the mint she used in her tea. She smelled of wildflowers and jasmine, not at all like the sweat and steel she'd come to associate with the warrior.

Merrill whimpered as her tongue twined around Hawke's. The tension slowly began to eke out of her shoulders, allowing her to melt into the taller woman's touch.

Marian's palms gently cupped Merrill's cheeks, guiding her in this dance. At first the elf struggled to mimic the experienced woman's actions, but gradually as her nervousness faded she was able to relax into the unfamiliar motions.

Creators, she had never understood all the fuss that people made about kissing. It had seemed so crude and unpleasant. But this... this was like diving into a pond on a crisp summer's day. It was like flying above the treetops, soaring on the wings of eagles.

And it was making her strangely light-headed.

_Oh, I've forgotten to breathe._ Merrill pulled back slightly, amazed at the way her pulse thundered loudly in her own ears.

Marian's eyes were still upon her, regarding her hungrily. Her hands slipped down Merrill's shoulders, sliding down her arms, capturing the elf's much smaller hands in her own.

Merrill swallowed thickly, the fingertips of her right hand entwining with Hawke's, gently pulling the taller woman to the bed.

Marian's heart was pounding so hard she thought it would jump right out of her chest.

Never in a thousand years would she have expected the elf to take initiative and kiss her. Merrill was so cute, adorably innocent, and so hopelessly shy that Marian had been quite convinced she would have passed out the second their lips touched.

Not that she could complain, of course. She had fallen hopelessly in love with the diminutive Dalish. She was so fiercely protective of the smaller woman, who showed both a shocking naïveté to the consequences of her own actions, yet an incredible amount of empathy in her dealings with others. She was a walking contradiction — a blood mage with a heart of pure gold.

Absolutely infuriating. And yet completely adorable.

The back of Merrill's knees touched the edge of Hawke's bed, nearly stumbling as she began to back onto the large mattress. The tips of her ears were a bright pink, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Marian braced herself on a knee, slowly climbing atop of the mage, bending down to capture Merrill's lips in another earth-shattering kiss. The elf was a remarkably quick study, her tongue twining with Marian's, who deepened her movements, fighting back a moan as the elf's tongue explored her mouth with a reckless abandon that hinted at her deeper passions.

The warrior allowed her lips to trail along the edge of Merrill's mouth, tracing along the elf's smooth skin to an inviting earlobe.

"I...ah!" Merrill's body pressed upwards, grinding against Hawke's in a completely innocent but erotic manner. "Wha...what are you doing?" This last part ended in a startled squeak.

Marian smiled down at the elf, taking in the gentle wonder on the other woman's face. "Do you like it?"

Merrill turned the color of a ripe tomato. "Yes..." the blush darkened. "I've just never..."

Marian brushed her lips against the mage's. "Then let me love you." Merrill's breath caught in her throat. The elf nodded mutely, afraid that she would ruin the moment if she spoke.

Marian loved her.

Loved _her_.

Hawke smiled, dipping her head once more, capturing the elf's earlobe between waiting teeth, nibbling softly on the delicate skin. Merrill gasped again, a warmth beginning to spread from her belly. It felt like her skin was on fire, every nerve ending tingling simultaneously.

Marian smiled, oddly pleased that she was able to introduce these particular pleasures to Merrill. The ears were extraordinarily sensitive among elves, and a favored erogenous zone among the whores at the Blooming Rose, as she discovered back when she used to still frequent the brothel.

She hadn't been there in ages, unable to bear the thought of disappointing Merrill, of seeing the pain and hurt in the other woman's eyes. Which meant she had been celibate a long time.

She trailed her lips down Merrill's ear, along the smooth curve of her jaw and latching onto the elf's neck, feeling her pulse point thundering beneath her pale skin. At the same time, her right hand slipped upwards, gently cupping the underside of a covered breast with her palm.

"Oh!" Merrill cried out, instinctively arching in the direction of Hawke's touch. The elf's nipple pebbled through the thin fabric of her robes, and Marian couldn't help but grin. She brushed a thumb tantalizingly across the hardness before her fingertips tugged lightly at the ties that held the edges of her robes in place.

Merrill shuddered as the fabric was parted, exposing her flesh to the warm air. Marian drew back slightly, eyes roaming appreciatively over the elf's pale skin. She slipped finger under the edge of the bindings that secured her breasts in place, tugging lightly at the wrappings.

It took all of Merrill's self-control to remain still as Marian slowly parted fabric from flesh, pulling her into a seated position to provide better access. She shivered as Marian slipped the edges of her robes from her shoulders, blushing deeply as her breasts were exposed to the cool air. Instinctively, she lifted a hand to cover herself, forgetting for a moment that this was Hawke and she wanted this.

"Merrill?" The Dalish lifted her eyes, reading the concern in her soon-to-be lover's gaze. "Love," Marian repeated. "Do you want to stop?"

The elf blushed harder, shaking her head furiously. "I'm sorry," Merrill stammered, feeling absolutely foolish. _She must think I'm an idiot._ "It's just that I've never done this," she stammered. "And no one's ever seen me like this and what if you don't like me and..."

Marian's hands slipped into Merrill's, slowly drawing the elf's arms back. Her eyes roamed over up and down the mage's chest appreciatively, making her nipples tighten even more.

"You're beautiful," Marian murmured, slipping a hand up the elf's side, feeling the muscles quiver under her touch. Merrill's eyes squeezed tightly shut, and Marian studied her for a minute before reaching up and cupping the naked breast.

_Creators!_

Merrill cried out sharply, instinctively pressing into Hawke's touch, her nipples tightening painfully as the warrior traced a circle around one of her erect peaks with her tongue. She cried out in pleasure as Marian drew one of the taut nubs into her mouth, flicking her tongue across the heated skin, sending her spiraling higher and higher.

Marian's other hand, which had been kneading the other breast, slipped southwards, peeling back the elf's leggings and then her smallclothes with one fluid motion. She pulled back for a moment, leaving Merrill feeling strangely bereft, before bringing her body back down to settle against the elf's.

Merrill gasped at the press of Hawke's naked skin against her own, her eyes opening in startled shock at the sight of the warrior, naked as the day she was born, hovering inches over her own body.

Her eyes trailed down the curve of Hawke's breasts, taking in the sight of two perfectly formed nipples, and the lighter tan hue of her areolas. Her build was muscular but lean, and Merrill could see the definition of Hawke's muscles as the warrior held herself aloft. Her eyes traced down the smooth confines of Marian's stomach, falling upon a small thatch of dark curls at the apex of her legs.

It was so curious. Elves had no hair except for their heads, and Merrill wondered what it would feel like to dip her fingers into those strands. Hesitantly, she lowered her hand, tracing her palm along Hawke's quivering stomach muscles and then to her intended target.

Hawke's hips bucked forward, a moan escaping her lips as Merrill dipped a finger into her wetness, marveling at the moisture she had found there. She had never seen a human aroused before — at least, she didn't think she had — and she marveled at the sensation for a moment before Marian's wrist captured hers in a surprisingly firm grip.

"I'm sorry..." Merrill dipped her head in embarrassment. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all," Hawke's skin was flushed, the faintest beads of sweat beginning to form on her brow. "But I want to please you first." Her eyes searched Merrill's, seeking permission.

The mage swallowed thickly, nodding briefly before settling back on the bed. Marian's lips quirked in amusement, gradually lowering her body against the elf, her lips capturing Merrill's in a tender kiss. She braced her weight on her left forearm, her right hand quickly slipping down and cupping the elf's breast, quickly teasing the nipple into a hardened peak.

Merrill moaned and writhed under Hawke's attentions, gasping as Marian's lips drew in the rosy bud and she began to nibble on it lightly. Her fingers tangled in Hawke's hair, torn between pulling her closer and pushing her away.

Her body felt like it was on fire. Her skin was tingling all over, like little tendrils of lightning were coursing through her body, setting her nerves aflame with pleasurable sensations. A curious pressure was building between her legs, along with a moisture that she was unfamiliar with. Marian's hands slipped down her belly, sliding along her slender waist, her lips beginning to nibble a trail along her abdomen towards her...

"Hawke?"

A loud cry echoed across the room as Marian's tongue dragged across the length of her folds, drinking deeply of the moisture gathered there. Slipping an arm beneath Merrill's slender thigh for support, Marian began to kiss and taste her way along the smooth skin, savoring the elf's slightly sweet flavor, inhaling deeply the aroma of her arousal.

Merrill was reduced to incoherent murmurs of pleasure alternating with sharp cries, her heels digging into the bed and hips thrusting involuntarily into Marian's kisses. Her fingers threaded tightly in the warrior's hair, the slight pain an almost welcome sensation as Marian focused purely on bringing the elf to heights she had never explored.

And she was so close, Hawke could tell. Marian slipped a finger of her free hand to the elf's entrance, cautiously edging inside, mindful of the fact that she would not be able to accommodate much pressure at all.

Maker, she was tight. Merrill whimpered in pleasure as Hawke's finger slipped inside, her walls clamping down on the digit as it slid upwards, stopping as soon as it met resistance.

Marian's tongue flicked rapidly across the pulsating bundle of nerves, feeling the flutter of Merrill's internal walls just seconds before the elf's body began to shake from her first orgasm.

Merrill's hips shot off the bed, crying out in pleasure as the ecstasy overwhelmed her. Whispering a hurried apology, Marian pushed upwards quickly, tearing through Merrill's maidenhead in one swift motion.

The sharp pain was quickly swallowed up by the waves of pleasure flooding her body. Merrill continued to ride the crest, incoherent phrases of love and devotion ushered from her lips. Marian's finger continued to thrust into her, intent on prolonging Merrill's pleasure as long as possible.

The mage felt like she was floating. Bright lights surrounded her, trapping her in a world of white wherever she looked. Gradually, Merrill became aware of other sensations... Marian's finger for instance, slowing its rhythm down. The warrior's breath hot against her inner thigh. The curious smell that lingered in the air – her own arousal, Merrill realized.

Slowly, Hawke slid up her body, bright blue eyes searching with concern into Merrill's own. The elf reached up, gently caressing the warrior's cheek.

"I love you," Merrill whispered softly, watching the tension leave Marian's shoulders.

"I love you too, Merrill." Marian spoke gently, slowly pulling her finger from the elf's core, drawing another shudder from the mage. "Are you feeling alright?"

Merrill smiled blissfully. "I feel wonderful." She reassured her. She was sore, true, but it was a good kind of sore.

Hawke smiled wryly, dipping her head and capturing the elf's lips in a tender kiss. "Good...I'd hate to hear that I exhausted you already."

"Oh no, quite the opposite," Merrill reassured curtly. "In fact, I..."

Marian's lips captured her own, cutting the elf off before she could ramble too much. _Hawke tastes different now_, Merrill realized, her mind searching for an explanation before she realized the peculiar taste was in fact her own.

It wasn't unwelcome by any means, just different, and Merrill wondered if Hawke tasted like that, or if she had a different flavor.

Marian's heart rate picked up a bit, moaning softly as Merrill explored her mouth with enthusiasm. She shifted, rolling onto her back, Merrill's narrow hips nestled firmly between her thighs. She could still feel the elf's wetness against her skin, groaning in pleasure as Merrill wiggled her hips a bit, bringing to the forefront a most delicious sensation.

Merrill wanted to touch Hawke ... to please her. But the second her eyes fell upon Marian's body, she froze. She simply had no idea what to so with the nearly six feet of strapping warrior beneath her. Was she supposed to touch her? How hard? Where? Would the same things excite her? What if she hurt her? Could she hurt her? Oh creators... what if Hawke didn't like that at all?

"Merrill?" The tone held no anger, merely curiosity.

"I... I'm sorry." Merrill stammered, feeling ashamed and not at all sure of herself. "I... I don't know..."

"Shhh..." Hawke hand slipped around her wrist. "Let me show you."

Marian's hand moved down, bringing the elf's fingertips to the source of her arousal. Merrill gasped as she touched the damp curls, feeling the moisture already pooled there. Marian guided her, showing Merrill exactly where and how to touch, the type of pressure to use and when to back off.

The mage felt positively giddy. She couldn't believe she was here, making love to Hawke. That it was the warrior who writhed under her, now, moaning softly as Merrill's fingers played with her sex.

Merrill's eyes flickered along the rest or Marian's body, lingering for a moment on a brown nipple before she dipped her head, tentatively taking the nub into her mouth.

Marian's hips shot off the bed. Merrill drew back quickly, afraid she had hurt the warrior.

"I'm sorry," Merrill apologized. "Did I…?"

"Not at all," Marian interrupted, her throat tight. "Please... continue."

Merrill hesitated, finally lowering her lips back to Hawke's nipple. She drew the erect peak into her mouth, trying her best to mimic Hawke's actions from before.

"Oh Maker yes!" Hawke hissed, cupping the back of the elf's head and pulling her tighter. Merrill took the hint and began to suckle harder, and was rewarded with a low moan from the warrior.

Merrill continued her motions, altering pace and speed occasionally, something that the warrior seemed much appreciative of. Marian's hand slipped between her legs, guiding the elf's hand, grabbing two fingers insistently and positioning them near her entrance.

"Go inside of me," Marian managed to keep from sounding too bossy. "Slowly, but don't stop until your fingers are completely inside."

Merrill nodded briefly, continuing her actions upon Hawke's breast as she slid her two fingers into the warrior's sex, marveling at just how wet Hawke felt, how her walls stretched and molded to surround her.

It was a strange feeling, but a very welcome one, Merrill decided.

Hawke's hips ground against her hands, and as if remembering herself, Merrill slowly began to thrust into the warrior, allowing her lips to pass from one breast to another, something she thoroughly seemed to enjoy. Gradually, she established a steady rhythm against the warrior.

"More." Marian gasped, her sweat-soaked bangs clinging to her forehead. "Add ... another finger."

Merrill hesitated for a moment, gradually sliding a third finger into the warrior, marveling at the sensation of Hawke's walls stretching around her. Marian's movements became more frantic, more harried, and Merrill found herself hard-pressed to keep up.

But Hawke had done something else to her. Something different to bring her over the edge...

Tentatively, Merrill reached up with her thumb, tracing a path along Hawke's slit until she found the small nodule.

"Andraste's tits!"

_That must be it,_ Merrill thought, flicking her fingers over that small bundle of fibers. Hawke bucked against her hand. Once...twice...three times before her walls clamped down and she let out a loud cry.

Merrill continued her motions, though it was becoming difficult to maintain pace, her heart lifting at the beautiful sight before her. Hawke's head was arched back, exposing the long lines of her neck, completely enthralled by the orgasm that was sweeping through her body. Merrill continued to thrust into her, gradually slowing down and eventually just holding her hand there, feeling the last fragments of aftershocks make their way past her body.

Slowly, the elf pulled out. Marian remained there for a moment, shivering in the chill night air before gesturing for Merrill to join her.

"I would have never thought you to be such a wildcat in bed," Marian teased, her eyes twinkling with bemusement. "Are you sure you haven't done that before?"

Merrill blushed. "No..." she admitted quickly, not recognizing the jest. "You're my first." _And only, I hope._

"I love you, Merrill." Hawke pulled the elf tightly against her side. The mage smiled, listening to the steady thud of Marian's heartbeat in her chest.

"I love you too, Marian." Merrill whispered, allowing her eyes to drift closed as sleep overtook her.


End file.
